Love Me or Leave Me
The eleventh episode of Season 5. Summary As Keith prepares for his upcoming fashion show, his personal life blows up as his parents and he come to a disagreement and things heat up with Greg. Will his show suffer due to his drama? Meanwhile, Candace is ready to finish chemotherapy, but when the doctors find something suspicious in her MRI, will she have to go through everything once again? And Sophie considers whether or not getting back together with Lindsay is the best decision or not. Can they finally make it work? Main Plot Keith has been planning his fashion show for a long time now and wants to finally prove to his parents he's serious about being in the fashion world, but when they decide they can't make it, will he try too hard to get them to change their minds? Sub Plot Candace is ready to be done with her chemotherapy and move on with her life, but when the doctors find something strange in her MRI, she worried that the cancer might have come back. How will she handle this terrible news? Third Plot Sophie finds her life in limbo again with her father back and reverts back to the familiarity of being with Lindsay, but is that really what's best for her or just what's easy? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Love Me or Leave Me" by Little Mix. *Greg finds out Keith is really underage. *Candace is cancer free as of this episode. *This episode marks the first time Sophie has shot up heroine since her return in How to Be A Heartbreaker. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Steve Howey' as David Clark *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Bryce Johnson' as Xavier Rossen *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Keith: Why does everything have to implode the second I do something that matters? THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM Keith: My fashion show starts in 10 minutes, why is this happening now?! Scott: You’ve had it good for too long, Keith. Karma was gonna get you eventually. Eliza: You’ve never given up before, why do it now? (Keith is seen chasing after somebody) IS NOW OVER Candace: If they find the cancer is back…I won’t be able to go on. Adrianna: You have to, Candace! (Candace is seen in a hospital looking heartbroken) PREPARE FOR DESTRUCTION Lindsay: Do you really want to be with me or are you settling? (Sophie is seen crying with her mother) Sophie: If everything is perfect, why do I feel so bad? (Sophie is seen in front of a rehab facility) NEW EPISODE “LOVE ME OR LEAVE ME” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 511a.jpg 511c.jpg 511b.jpg |-| Quotes= *Wendy: “Okay, you are way too cheery to be Candace Jones. Who are you?” *Keith: “The cookie always seems to crumble when it comes to something important to me.” *Candace: “You can’t just tell me that my cancer might be back and then make me wait months to find out for sure!” *Greg: “Parents plan out their kid’s whole life. They think they know what’s best for them and plan ahead when they can barely speak. So, when they don’t want to go along with that plan, it’s frustrating.” *Sophie: “If you expect me to move in with someone who treats me like that…you’re crazy.” *Candace: “How could you be proud of me? I’m the girl who had her threesome video played in front of the school, the girl who got sued after she falsely accused her teacher of raping her, the girl who constantly makes mistakes and never learns.” *Keith: “This fashion show is a way for me to show the world what I truly care about. To show my parents that I’m truly good at what I love and don’t need their company to be successful in life.” *Danielle: “I think this might be the first occurrence of a Sophie scheme not working.” *Candace: “I HAD CANCER, OKAY?!” *Keith: “Why does everything have to implode the second I do something that matters?!” |-| Music= *Pose- Rihanna *Human-Krewella *Camouflage- Selena Gomez *Stand By You- Rachel Platten |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_511:_Love_Me_or_Leave_Me Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Keith Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Sophie Plots